The Legend of Zelda: Kick Butt of Time
by cuccos want to kill me
Summary: Zelda gets a whole new definition when Link's son, a kid with a lot of courage and spunk, joins him in his adventure. Will Aiden get in his way, or will he die by Ganon's hand? Or will he survive to see the ending credits. Navi comes back to annoy us agin
1. Chapter 1: The Army of Mad Scrubs

"DAD! C'MON, IT'S 5:00 IN THE FU-"

"shhhhhh!" A man with a very detailed courage green tunic that had bronze chain metal inside ordered.. His dirty blond hair was soft, and slightly long, but not long enough to make him look like a girl, and smelt shockingly like strawberries instead of mud or grass. His dark blue eyes were wild like a wolf's, and just as independent, proud, and strong. Those eyes had the power to send shivers down the largest and scariest of monsters.

The boy he silenced sat up. His sky blue eyes were dim in exhaustion, bags under his eyes supporting the hipothesis of him being tired. His light blond hair was messy, sweaty, and sticking everywhere. Unlike the mean person who dared wake him from his "slumber", he was still in his purple size seven Ocarina Of Time pajamas. By the looks of his facial expression, he really wanted to kill the dirty blond.

"Hey... What's the big idea?" The boy whispered tiredly. His father shook his head and moved his head to the side to divert his gaze to the window of his treehouse: A large running army of dark red and brown mad scrubs. The little boy gasped and scooted to the other side of his bed in an attempt to get away from the window, but fell off and gasped in pain. His father didn't even glance at his clumsy son, he just stood at his window, glaring secretly at the melevolent Mad. The little boy stood up, rubbing his head, and did the Zombie Walk over to his father's side. The army did look a bit large, a bit scary, and a whole lot out of his league; But he was ready to FINALLY kick some monster ass! Although, his crappy little wooden sword wouldn't have done much even if it were a mere Deku Baba. He sighed and sat down on the wooden floor, leaning against his dad's legs while he crossed his arms, frowning annoyedly.

"So, you know what to do, right?" His dad asked. The boy grumbled something and stood up, crawling underneath his bed. His dad chuckled and shook his head, though it failed to be funny to the boy.

_Knock, knock, knock. "_Link, help, Mad Scrubs, they're everywhere... And mad!" A small, familiar voice called frantically. The man strolled over to his door and opened it for his sage friend, Saria. Her green hair was a liitle messy from running all the way from the Deku Scrub to his house as fast as she could. He pink fairy, Ellora, was flying all around despretly, still shook up by the incident.

"Yes, I've seen. Alright, I'll be right out, just have to grab my sword... Wherever it is..." Link, the man, trailed, turning his head from side to side in an attempt to find it. Suddenly, he slapped his head, cursing in his palm.

"What," Saria asked, already knowing what he was going to say. (But in her head she was really thinking about him surprising her and giving her a great big kiss in slow motion and then saying, "Don't worry about me, Baby, I am a hero, your hero, and I must protect you, my love!") Link rubbed the back of his neck a mumbled something about leaving his sword at the castle, much to Saria's disappointment. This made the little boy underneath the bed who was bored stiff jump up, hitting his forehead on the wood, leaving a dark red mark. After yelling ow, he crawled out from under the bed and ran to his father's side, holding his wooden sword tightly. Saria gave him a curious look, even though Link rolled his eyes and knew what was to come.

"I know where the old Kojiri sword is, I can get it and f-"

"Aiden, no," Link dismissed him. The little boy, Aiden, stomped his tiny foot on the ground and whined.

"But Dad, you got to fight monsters, why can't I?" Aiden growled. Link sighed annoyedly and crossed his arms sternly.

"I was ten-years-old, you're only eight," Link explained.

"Ooo, two years, so what?" Aiden whined.

"Maturity, you're still very hyper and get too carried away," Link answered. Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm really tired right now, so I won't be too hyper. Please Dad, I really want to do it. I mean, someone has to save the Kokories (Yes, that's how he says it)!" Aiden persuaded him. Link finally sighed in defeat and moved to the side for him to leave. Aiden grabbed him and hugged him tight in a grand thanks, then took his leave. Saria giggled and shook her head, Ellora doing the same.

"What?" Link asked naively.

"Aiden's got you wrapped around his finger, you know that, Link," She giggled more, holding her ribbs. Link smiled lightly, silently agreeing with her. The truth was, he'd do ANYTHING to keep Aiden happy. His smile was just like his mother's, and it was full of the same warmth. When Aiden smiled, it was like all the world's hunger, depression, and poverty dissappeared. The same way with his mother's. What he wouldn't do to see their smiles? There was anything he wouldn't do, that's the answer.

"I know," Link replied absent mindedly.

(Hole in the Kokiri forest)

"Holy c-crap, those are huge rolling bolders... How do they turn like that?" Aiden yelled to himself after coming out of the hole and into the secret hideout. He turned to his right and saw a blue rupee, much to his enjoyment. "Oh boy, _five _whole rupees, that's more then I get in my allowence... Cheap bastard," Aiden grumbled at his dad, putting the rupees in his wallet, which only held about 30. After this he stepped over to the opening without even paying attention to what was coming at him. Suddenly, the gigantic rolling brown boulder smacked him down to the ground. He hit the floor with a thump and a yell, jumping back up and cursing silently at the stupid large rock.

After pulling himself together, he dashed right behind the bolder and stopped as it rolled behind a corner. When he could no longer see it, he turned the opposite corner and grinned proudlly as he saw the old dusty brown chair he'd been told about. He ran up to it, although he was met by a large skelletela whom hadn't been there before. As it fell from its web, it launched him against the wall. He shook his head to wake himself up, as he was still tired, and rolled to the chest from under the giant white spider. He stood on the stump and lifted up the box. He snatched the glisting silver Kokiri Sword and held the hilt tightly.

"bring it on itzy bitzy spider," Aiden taunted it. The said skelletella bounced a few times before instinctively turning around. He lashed out his sword, destroying it easily. As he watched it burn beautiful blue fire, he was silently laughing at his dad: _Stupid old man, I can take care of a bunch of monster's if I want! _

Aiden dashed off, the rolling bolder directly behind him. He turned the corner, closed his eyes in fright, and rolled just in time to the hole he came through, his hands gripping the green wall tight. When he realised what he had done, he smiled. This was truely exciting. He even believed he had done better then his father had... At least in his mind, he did.


	2. Chapter 2: FAIL

_**Hey guys, it's me, cuccos want to kill me, and I am back to bring you a brand new chapter of the LOZ: Kick Butt of Time. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review. And for those who reviewed so far, ALL OF YOU GET A FREE CUCCO! Just go to Anju and request one... Or just go into her pin and steal one. LOL, poor Anju, she's so easy to take advantage of, you know?**_

Aiden went down on his hands and knees and easily crawled through the small hole. It was times like this that he was grateful to his mother for giving him his slim, dainty figure. _Although sometimes_, he thought as he was out of the hole, _I'm glad I'm strong like my dad... _And he had a right to be thankful. Gazing down at those darker version of short business scrubs, it would take a lot of strength along with some silver weapon and a wooden protection gear to beat them. This was not a situation calling for a dainty figure and fragile skin.

Aiden dashed foreword and jumped over a couple of fences, continuing to run after the obstacles were done. He sprinted down the slop and skidded to a halt. There wasn't just Mad Scrubs, there were dark, red-eyed keese flying around and two or three dark nuts around. Not only that, but Octorocks flooded the ponds around the Deku Scrubs "house". But there was no way he was going to back down... Or worse, ask his dad for help. That would be the most shameful thing he could ever do.

With one brave sigh, he sprinted toward the first thing he opened his eyes to: A bronze Dark Nut. Half-timidly, he kicked it, casting its malevolent eyes open. It lifted its sword high in the air, threatening to clash it upon him without mercy. Aiden rolled away swiftly, watching as it momentarily stuck to the ground. Knowing instinctively this was his chance to hit the monstrosity, he charged at the fiend and slashed him a few times before back-flipping away. The Dark Nut's armor fell from its body, aside from its helmet and sheild. Aiden bit his bottom lip gently and began to circle his enemy slightly nervously. The Dark Nut followed his movements. This continued for several seconds until an idea suddenly hit him across his face. He moved slightly closer, tapped him and rolled away when the monster slammed his sword down. Grinning widely at his achievement, Aiden dashed behind him and stuck his blade through his back. With a loud scream, the Dark Nut fell to his knees, blue fire consuming him.

"Hey, Aiden, not too shabby, but let me show you how an old pro does it!" Link took out the biggoron sword he had been saving over the years and flipped it once in his hand as a way to taunt the second Dark Nut. The overly-armored beast saw this an disobeyed his rules to stay still until some unlucky fellow hit him. It lifted up its sword and jumped into its fighting stance. Link turned his head back at Aiden, as if saying "I'm to lazy to say anything, take the hint and move out of the way." Aiden sighed and hopped on top of a random green fence that had no real purpose near a large pillar that held the bridge.

Link turned his attention to the Dark Nut and rolled underneath its legs, slashing his back up immediately when he came up. It howl in a deep pain and kicked what was behind him, but the prey had already back flipped to the front of him. Link whistled loudly, earned his attention, and just as its head turned, stuck his sword in his face. When he pulled out, the monster fell to the ground, yet still not dead. Taking the opportunity to end its meaningless life, he flipped his blade and dove his sword down on its heart, causing it to burn. **Cool, new record: 1:00! **

Aiden hopped off the fence and skipped over to his dad's side. Link looked down at him, just now realizing how short of an eight-year-old he was... And dainty, like his dear mother... **No, nothing dear about her!**

"Dad, you do see the Mad Scrubs heading our way, don't you?" Aiden asked worriedly, shaking his father from his thinking. Link shook his head and kneeled in front of his son. He put his lips inches away from his elf ears and whispered quietly.

"Aiden, I need you to take the back half, can you do that?" Link instructed. Aiden stepped back from him and took a short glance at the army still coming in.

"Dad, I c... Can do that," He changed his sentence. He couldn't let his dad know he was scared. He had to be brave, he had to! Just for his dad, he had to be invincible. _Dad needs someone to not let him down... He'd be happier then, wouldn't he? I hope so. _

"Alright, good, let's go," Link grinned. Aiden returned the grin and sneaked his way to the back of the army, which ended at the beginning of the Kokiri bridge. But as he reached the back, he suddenly had the urdge to go through the hole into Hyrule, which he had never done before. Although, he shook his head and went back to focusing on the Mad Scrubs. He pulled out his sword and quietly tip-toed to the last Deku-wanna-be. His breath was shaky and nervous, the hand holding the brown hilt of his sword trembling. Yeah, he was scared of getting hurt, he didn't want to be here. In fact, he never _wanted _to fight monsters. However, ever since his mom... Did what she did, his dad was pretty depressed... So he had to be brave, it always made his dad smile, and when he smiled, he was happy.

He then took his sword and killed the first Mad Scrub... ALL OF THE MONSTERS SUDDENLY CAME AFTER HIM! Aiden went wide-eyes as the all turned around, his legs so stiff he couldn't move. Yes, he was petriphied.

-0-

Link had killed a few since his son had ran into the end of the army. And he was working on his thirtieth when they suddenly turned around and dashed to where his son was. He didn't react for several seconds until the fatherly instinct that his son was in trouble hit him in the face. He sprinted through the hole as fast as he could possibly could and gasped as he saw the entire army in a circle, seemingly attacking something in the middle with their wood. Link squinted his eyes and caught a glimpse of strands of blonde hair. Link gripped his sword and charged at them. Some of them spit wood at him knocking him down. Link jumped back up. The same thing happened, and repeated a couple of times. Now Link was panicking, what if he wasn't able to save him? What if he died?

"Farore... Please, I'm begging you, help me save him. I'll do anything... You know I can't lose him... Please!" Link prayed to his goddess. He waited, but nothing happened... Until an item that somehow broke, Din's fire, started glowing. He quickly took it out, thanking all three goddesses. He then dashed after the circle and rolled into it. He then gripped the power and slammed it to the ground, burning them all alive. With a small twitch of his eye out of anger for the Mad Scrubs, he turned around and kneeled before his unconscious son. He was sprawled over the floor on his belly and his slightly long bangs were tainted red with blood. Link bit his bottom lip and held his hand out hesitantly, but he pulled it back. Suddenly, he realized he had a red potion in his magical pocket. He slipped it out and flipped his son over gently, holding it to Aiden's lips. However, instead of drinking it, the red liquid only streamed out of his mouth. Link narrowed his eyes.

"Aiden, drink it, you have to," Link whispered, restraining himself from whimpering. He repeated himself... Over... Again... Once more. Aiden just wouldn't take it! Then, his answer came. Saria ran towards them, saw Aiden, and knew immediately what to do.

-0-

"Aiden?" A small meke voice called as his beautiful butterfly eye lashes fluttered up. It was a little blury at first, like smoke and haze was covering everything, and then slowly he could just make out blue eyes and green clothes. Finally, his vision was clear, and realization set in.

"D..ad? Ow, what happened?" He whined, holding his head with his sweaty palm. Link didn't answer right away, he just sat there at the edge of his bed looking at him.

"Nothing, it's alright now, you're okay," Link cooed, strocking his hair gently. Aiden looked up at his hand and then closed his eyes tight.

"Geez... You must think I'm so weak, I'm so bad at being a hero," Aiden whined. Link blinked a few times in responce. **Aiden...**

"Of course I don't, just 'cause you were out-numbered doesn't mean you're weak," Link frowned, lifting his chin up. Aiden wasn't buying it. He still felt like he was just some little girl. _Man, Dad, why do I have to be so weak compared to you? _

"Look, I think there's chocolate on your shirt," Link pointed to his chest. Aiden glanced down at his chest, only to be lifted up by Link's slim finger running up his face, stopping at his face. Aiden chuckled and swatted his hand away from him. Link smirked and put Aiden's nose in between his index and middle finger, shaking it a bit and pulling back with his thumb replacing Aiden's nose.

"Got your nose," Link giggled merrily. Aiden laughed and grabbed his thumb and wrapping all his fingers around it.


	3. Chapter 3: Uncle Dark Link

"But Dad! If I could j-" Aiden tried to protest as he sat up in his bed.

"No, Aiden..." Link repeated, his voice getting slightly louder and more dangerous. He wasn't going to have Aiden get his way this time, especially since last time he almost got killed.

"Dad, please, I can hel-"

"AIDE-" Link tried to bark before something suddenly pinned him down against the ground harshly. He found himself on his stomach with his forehead pressed down on the ground, something that felt like hands wrapped around his wrists, pinning them above his head, and something heavy crushing his ankles on the wooden tree ground. He laid there for a while, waiting for Aiden to scream, or his attacker to do anything else, though all he heard was Aiden... Laughing? Since when had he ever laughed like that since -? Well, besides when Dark... Suddenly Link growled and pushed the stranger off of him, grabbing his armored wrists and pinning them to each side of him. "Damn it Dark Link, I told you NEVER to do that!" Link growled, giving the shadowy man underneath him a shove to emphasize his point. The black haired replica of the hero chuckled a little bit before grinning deviously.

"Well, you were scolding my favorite nephew and making him sad, so I had to give him a show," Dark Link chuckled. Then, he pushed the lighter man off him and stood up in his sneaky, "Mysterious imp" pose, looking over at Aiden with a smirk. Aiden returned it and hopped out of bed, dashing over to his "Uncle" and jumped into his strong arms, giving him a tight hug with his arms around his neck. "Hey, kiddo! So, what did your grumpy old man do this time?" He asked, satisfied at the hiss that came out of Link's throat. Aiden wrinkled his nose and released him. He crossed his arms, turned his back, and huffed. "Oh geeze, is he babying you again?" Dark Link groaned in annoyance.

"Dark..." Link warned. Dark Link rolled his eyes and thumped the back of his head, earning a punch in the arm. Dark Link chuckled again, and then simply picked the child up into one arm, as he had done for almost more than four years.

"Now, tell me what happened," Dark ordered. But he didn't have to _order_ him, Aiden would have told him with just a plain request, but Dark Link didn't like to give the kid a choice when it came to talking, and that was one difference between Link and him.

"Dad's going on another adventure and he wants me to stay here with Saria! I said I can help him, but he said no!" Aiden ranted to him. Dark Link looked back over at Link quickly before turning back to Aiden. Aiden grinned and clapped his hands together while cheering.

"Dark, no, you're not t-... Ugh, why do I even try!" Link growled, slapping his face as they teleported away. He hated when Dark went against his wishes when it came to Aiden, it was _his_ son after all, and while technically, he was his, too, being his _shadow_ and all, but he didn't have any right disobeying him. But then again, Link was glad Aiden was happy, he always seemed MUCH happier when Dark was around. Maybe if he were to leave him with... Never mind. Sure, Dark was AWESOME with kids, but he was hopeless when it came to staying in one place. He wouldn't have a problem with it, except that Dark Link didn't like walking or running, so he almost ALWAYS teleported, and Link didn't like Aiden being in the dark world. But what would he do...

(To the Dark Mobile! Da Da Daaaaa!) LOL... No... ~-{0}-~

"WHOO HOO!" Aiden giggled, spinning around and around in the sacred forest place in front of the Forest Temple. Dark Link grinned and scooped the child into his lap as he sat on a tree stump.

"Now, did you tell him you are in more danger here than with him?" Dark asked. Aiden nodded.

"Dad's just an as-"

"Whoa! I need to intervene there for a moment, kid. I let you say those words around me but I hope you don't around your dad, he'll KILL me! Besides... You need to have a little more respect for him, he's the one who gave you life, you know," Dark scolded him. Yes, Dark had a lot of respect for his other half. Link was strong for a Hylain, and he went through a lot. Dark Link was sure that if it were anyone else, Aiden wouldn't have anyone to take care of him.

"Yes, you told me how that works, remember," Aiden shuddered, causing Dark Link to release him, grabbing his stomach, and laugh his shoes off until he fell off of the stump and continued to laugh even after. Aiden didn't like when he laughed this hard, his "other voice" cracked into his regular one, making them both echo throughout the land. He knew Dark couldn't help it, and he still loved him to death, but it still creped him out!

"Haaaa! *Sigh*, anyway... Here's the plan..."

~-{0}-~

"Dad?" Aiden question, looking around for him in the messed up house that had furniture turned up-side down, broken glass everywhere, and mild drops of black and red blood on the floor. As soon as Dark saw the _black_ blood, he dashed outside and jumped down to the ground. He peered around carefully, caught the boy who jumped down too, and dashed off to the back of the house where he heard struggling. There, he saw Link being attacked by the notorious... Like-Like? Those weren't indigenous to the Kokiri Forest! "DAD!" Aiden yelled fearfully, dashing towards him. Dark Link swung his arm around his waist and picked him up, stopping him from running away. Aiden struggled briefly, before he realized why he never EVER struggled in Uncle Dark's grip, and stopped.

"Don't worry kid, I'll get him. Just... Watch my back, 'kay?" Dark ordered, setting him down gently and running to Link's aid. Aiden crinkled his nose and crossed his arms. _Not fair... I wanted to help... But then again, all the monsters are scared of Uncle Dark... Maybe it's better he do it..._ "Ay'! Big ugly thing! What do ya' think yer doin'?" Dark Link asked harshly, standing proudly in front of the disgusting thing. The Like-Like froze in Link's devouring and spit him out hard, smacking him against the tree. Dark Link kept in a grin in at Link's reaction (Dizzy eyes)... Or was he smilng at what he was about to do? Whatever the case, Dark waltsed up to creature and petted its desgusting, mucus-covered flesh, his fangs shown clearly. The Like-Like began, at least what it looked like, crying and begging for its life, because everyone knew that when someone saw his death grin... Well, the name gave it all away. Link suddenly stood up from the roots of his tree house and dashed over to Aiden, covering his eyes tight, even when he struggled. Dark, with a breathy laugh... Well this doesn't really need to be explained... But Dark Link was covered in blue ooze and guts. Link grabbed him by his ear and draged him to Kokiri pawn, throwing him inside to wash off the ooze. "HEEEY! Hero, you didn't have to be so rough! Not even Ganondorf grabbed my ears, Mommy!" He teased. Link frowned and and sat on the bank of the water. "Okay, so he constantly cut them and crushed them... But hey, that's besides the point," Dark laughed, crawling up to the surface.

"How can you talk about things so horrid, like it's nothing?" Link grumbled, grabbing Aiden's running body and pulling him into his lap.

"Uhhhh..." Dark scratched the top of his head. "Sh-Shouldn't you, mm, be Th-thanking me, Hero?" Dark huffed, taking Aiden from him and pushing him in the water playfully.

"Hey! Don't... He can't swim!" Link scolded him, getting ready to dive after him. Dark grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Calm down, he's like you, if he doesn't know how to do something, he'll learn. Give him a chance and _stop_ babying him!" Dark replied. Link bit his bottom lip and watched worriedly, his eyes searching for a bit of green of his tunic or light blond of his hair. Finally, Aiden popped out beside him with a loud in-take of breath. He was laughing at how drenched he was, tugging on Link's tunic to help him up on the ground.

"Uncle Dark! That was mean!" He laughed, laying on his back. Link ruffled his hair and sighed in relief.

* * *

**Okay, guys, tell me what you think, and if this style is okay... Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You ALL get to touch Link's hat... C'mon, I know you all want to ;).**


	4. Chapter 4: the four Sheiks

"Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take. All the feelings that I get, but I haven't missed you yet. Every room w-" Dark Link hummed to himself, interrupted by Link's abrupt hand silencing him.

"Dark, not around Aiden!" Link grumbled. Aiden and Dark looked confused for a while, until realization slapped him in the face.

"Ohhh. Heh, heh, forgot. It sounds a little dirty," Dark giggled, ruffling Aiden's hair. Aiden removed his hand and crossed his arms. Dark Link shook his head and then stretched widely. "So, anyway, where are we going?" He asked lazily. Link ignored him and continued through Hyrule Field. They followed close behind him, with Aiden clinging to Dark's black tunic. He would've grabbed his hat, which he did to his dad all the time, but Dark never wore that "silly" hat. "Not gonna tell me? Fine, I'll finish the song," Dark teased, recieving death glare from the corner of Link's eyes as he walked ahead. "we kept awake, by ev-ery- s..igh and SCEAM we... Make," Dark finished, trying to get away from Link''s hand, as the Links wrestled around in the grass. Aiden giggled and grabbed his uncle's shirt, pulling him away from his dad.

"Dark, keep it up and I'll-" Link warned.

"What? Send me back to Ganondorf? Sorry, Rinku (Japanese pronounciation of Link), you threatened me with that already, and you couldn't do it," Dark replied, his forehead against the other's, dark eyes blazing into the light blue ones. Link pushed him away with all his strength, which was the only way he could get him at least a foot away from him, and gripped Aiden's hand.

"No, I was going to say keep you... _and _Aiden home," Link retorted, talking to Aiden as well when he ripped his hand away.

"Aww, c'mon, Rinku, go easy on the poor boy, at least he wants to be with you! I don't even want to be a thousand miles of _my_ dad," Dark Link defended his nephew. Link rolled his eyes.

"That's because your "Father" is a phyco maniac who like to beat the hell out of people," Link said matter-of-factly. Dark Link rested his elbow on the blond's shoulder and smirked phycoticly.

"Actually, he only wanted to beat the crap out of you; But I was the closest thing to you. But then I left, so he got my Sykun," Dark corrected, a little bit of agonising pain in his voice. Link forwned and kept his eye contact away from him.

Somehow, through all there talking and frolicing, they made it to Hyrule castle. How did they... How did they manage to get passed the people in Hyrule market town? Or, had Dark turned them invisible without Link being aware of it? Whatever, it didn't matter, they were at Hyrule castle and that was that.

"Dark, I'll go on to Zelda's garden with Aiden, you just... stay out of trouble, alright?" Link instructed. Dark rolled his eyes and jumped on to a finely trimmed hedge, lying lazily on top of it. Link eyed him for a couple of years, until he finally put his hand on the back of Aiden's head and lead him through the mazes and into her garden where they first met.

_**And would last meet.**_

Like always, Zelda had a guard playing her theme song on his ocarina when they came in. They had improved the garden since the last time he came to visit, which was a couple of years ago. There were cherry blossoms on each side of the stairs the ran into a window where he'd first witnissed the most molevolent thing in the universe. Besides the cherry blossoms, they had put thousands of roses around the island thing, only making a small pathway to lead to the stairs. Oh yeah, and the moat around the island thing they were on was pink. _**Probably the work of Zelda's magic,**_ Link thought to himself, grinning a little on the outside, not too much though.

"OH LINK! AIDEN!" Zelda shouted, completely thrilled like always when she saw them,, running down the steps bare-footed. She grabbed Aiden first, picking him up easily. Suddenly, her large grin went grim and she glared threatningly at Link. _**Oh boy, what's she going to critisize me about now,**_ Link inwardly rolled his eyes. "LINK!" She hissed, stomping her foot and grabbing the collar of Link's tunic and chain metal, holding him close to her face. "Why is he so light! I shouldn't be able to pick him up so easily! You aren't feeding him enough are you! You need to be a better father! You can't just mope around the house! You have a little boy that needs you! You can't just let Dark raise him, I mean, who KNOWS how he'll turn out!" Zelda scolded him loudly. Suddenly, she felt this prickly sensation snake down his backbone. She let go of Link's collar and froze.

"Aw, thank's princess, I'm FEELING the love," Dark smirked. Zelda swished around and stared at her hero's shadow. Aiden giggled and wiggled out of Zelda's grasp.

"Well, Dark, what do you expect me to say? After what you have been around for most of your past life," Zelda replied closing her eyes and snubbing him. Dark teleported beside her and whispered something into her ear. She shivered, but then smiled.

"What?" Link asked. Link wasn't really interested in what Dark had said to Zelda, he was a little to busy debating if Zelda was right about Aiden or not. He wasn't... _THAT_ skinny. He was fine. Right?...

"Dark said he taught Aiden the birds and the b-"

"SHHH! ZELDA! DON'T TELL HI-" Dark warned her, but Link already had his hands around his neck and had brought him to the ground. Dark chuckled, as well as both Aiden and Zelda. They always seemed to fight. Just never really harshly. And everyone knew that if the other was hurt, the one would do anything to help him. They were brothers, whether in blood or in bond, it didn't matter.

)moon(

"Yes, I've heard of the massive armies," Zelda nodded. Dark sighed.

"Over the last couple of years, about three, I started gathering my own army, so to keep them from hurting people and to prepare for the next time Gan-nond-dor-rf-f comes," Dark stutter, his pitch going from bordom to fearful, to boredom and Link knew why, but Aiden sat there on the last step of the stairs the adults talked on silently as he puzzled his uncle's speech.

"So? Any luck?" Zelda sked curiously.

"So far I have eighty thousand, but _he_ made more. I have a lot more to get to," Dark Link frowned. Link nodded.

"Though that's still great results. However, we have to help the people somehow in the mean time. But so many of them are being attacked at a time, it's hard for just me, you, and Dark to take care of, even if Dark _can_ teleport."

"Yes, I have been thinking about this for a while, but I've come up with a solution. Now, how many prvinces are in Hyrule?" Zelda asked. Link counted silently on his half gloved fingers for a few seconds until he came up with the answer.

"Six." Link answered in a slight questioning voice.

"Yes, but what about the travelers and salesman on Hyrule Field, wouldn't that technicaly be seven?" Dark pointed out. Link shrugged.

"Good. Just enough," Zelda quietly cheered. The two looked at her curiously. "Hee hee, boys, I would like to introduce you to Team A (A/N LOL, a-team),"zelda cheered. Suddenly, four figures appeared before the stairs, directly in front of Aiden.

The first one was undoubtedly SHEIK, With his blond hair free form the white hat he always wore, his ninja-like blue and white costume with the eye of truth on the back. The second was... Sheik, only red. And another, only green... And one more... Orange sheik... Hm. Odd.

"Your highness," They bowed, the orange one winking at Aiden.

"WHAT?" Link shouted. "I THOUGHT ZELDA WAS SHEIK!"

"Huh? Oh no, we only switched places, I thought it would be fun to mess with you," Zelda giggled. "And then I got kidnapped..." Zelda said awekwardly. Dark winked at her, earning a painful foot the was stomped on by heels.


End file.
